Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-33779515-20180106055605/@comment-34218125-20180106222339
This is getting to be quite a lot to respond to so I'm going to answer the parts that stand out to me, if you want to bring something up again that's fine but I just don't feel like typing out an entire response to several long comments :) Please stop telling us Keefe has a dark personality, WE KNOW. It's not that he has either a light joking personality or a dark personality. HE HAS BOTH. Everyone does tho, guys. You have your true feelings that you only share with your close friends and family and sometimes even more personal feelings you share with no one, then you have your lighter side that you share with everyone you communicate with. Keefe has virtually no one that he shares his real and true emotions with, once in a while he let's those emotions slip to his close friends but that's about it. Having Keefe fall in love would be too much of raw and real Keefe to share, he doesn't ever show his angry/hurt side on purpose, it would be so deep for him to make a choice to be vulnerable like that. Let me explain it differently, if that doesn't make sense. So here's the basics, Keefe has been hurt and betrayed several times. By his dad who should be the big role model in his life, by his mom who should be there to care and comfort and love him, by the person he looked up to all his life (Alvar) and because of all these and small other hurts in his life, he becomes shut up, he has trouble being vulnerable and opening up to people because he is afraid they will hurt or betray him. So the idea that he would admit how he loves Sophie (which is a pretty personal thing) is unrealistic, it opens him up to the possibility to be rejected and ridiculed. It's easier to make light jokes so no one has a chance to hurt you, that's why Keefe is Keefe. We (Fitzphie fans) know that Keefe isn't just a light side, we got it. Saying that Keefe has a dark side doesn't change the fact that it's unrealistic to think that he would tell Sophie he loves her, Keefe isn't mature or emotionally stable enough to do that yet, and I think by the time he is that he will have moved on from his crush on Sophie. Sorry guys, that was deep. Okay, moving on. SOPHIE AND FITZ ARE NOT PERFECT. Sure they're a great couple but I'm tired of people saying that Fitz is too perfect, people blame him in Exile for having real relatable emotions and call him a jerk but also say he's too perfect and that makes him annoying. No. SWM was doing something called character development. He's neither perfect nor a jerk, ok thanks. I can't take anymore criticism of my boi, lol ANYWAYS. I don't remember that "almost kissed" part in Neverseen, but let's say it totally happened. Fitz and Sophie almost kissed too and it was more recent. Neverseen? CAN WE NOT, OK? That book was depresso, Keefe sinks to levels and does stupid things and I can't deal with it, it's horrible. I'm not disagreeing that Keefe and Sophie have a close relationship, I just want everyone to know that, they do and I love it, they're both so cute. It was literally love at first sight for Sophie and Fitz though she didn't "develop" a crush on him. Alden and Della weren't Cognates because Della is literally a Vanisher and not a Telepath. Since being Cognates is such a rare thing and SWM hasn't mentioned any other boy-girl Cognates, who knows maybe it is pretty hard to be in a relationship with someone outside of that boy-girl Cognate relationship? Or maybe it's really easy to fall in love with your Cognate? We can't know since there aren't any other examples of boy-girl Cognates. Sophie and Keefe do have good communication. So do Sophie and Fitz. Sophie and Keefe do have strong trust for one another. So do Sophie and Fitz and I would argue even stronger since (sorry to bring this up again) Cognates is LITERALLY built on trust, Fitz is the only one (other then the obvious Mr. Forkle) who can get into her mind because she trusts him so deeply. Finally, I just want you guys to know I am not trying to be rude in the least and I'm am incredibly sorry if I ever come across that way, I really am. I don't mean to be at all but sometimes it sounds like that. Thanks! :) I hope you all have a fabulous day :D